


A Special Case

by Tamburlaine



Category: GOT7
Genre: Don't worry he will turn into a human, Free Willy AU, Growing Up, JB is an Orca, Jackson doesn't know what to do with his life, M/M, for a time, it's not as weird as it sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-11-16 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11257203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tamburlaine/pseuds/Tamburlaine
Summary: Jackson breaks into an aquarium, then breaks the orca JB out of the aquarium.Or the one where Jackson really isn't a screw-up and Jaebum really isn't an orca.





	1. Breaking In

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the old Free Willy movie a couple of weeks (or like a couple of months) ago and this happened.

There were no more wailing police sirens once Jackson slammed the door shut behind him. Complete darkness. Letting his breathing settle, he waited for a few moments. The jump over the fence had probably thrown the cops off his trail, since cutting through an empty parking lot had not worked. Jackson pulled a hand through his hair and let out a sigh of relief, finally taking his eyes off the door and looking around. Boxes stacked against a wall, a messy desk, cleaning supplies. Slowly he walked to the other door across the room and pushed it open.

The hallway looked otherworldly. One wall was made of glass, and it was the water on the other side that filtered the sparse light blue. Jackson walked, carefully stepping over the shadows. There was a dripping sound, and for a moment Jackson was afraid that the hallway would be flooded, but then he realized the sound came from him. It had been raining outside; his jacket was soaked. Wet footprints on the floor marked his path.

Jackson was still clutching a can of red paint in his hand. He didn’t hesitate as he sprayed patterns over the glass. Mindless vandalism, Mark would have said. Temporary art, Jackson always argued.

A lightning struck somewhere outside and lit up the water for a fraction of a second. What had only been a silhouette in the water that Jackson blamed on shadows, materialized into a solid shape. The surprise, the flash of sharp teeth, the sheer size of it, made Jackson jump back and let out a scream. He stumbled and fell over a step, and before he had gotten back to his feet a door at the end of the corridor banged open. Flashlights searched out Jackson, who scrambled back on his feet and started running in the other direction, away from the shouts telling him to stop. He tugged at a door, but it was locked. The shouts bounced off the walls and echoed in Jackson’s ears as he sprinted up a set of stairs.

The cool night air hit him as he emerged outside. He was at the bottom of an auditorium, rows upon rows of seats on one side of him, on the other the dark surface of a pool. Jackson didn’t stop running, but he chanced a glance back to see how far behind the officers were. He was just turning his head to look forward when he crashed straight into an officer. Jackson struggled and managed to push the officer off him, but by that time the others had caught up to him. He was shoved to the ground, face pushed against the slippery surface and his hands were cuffed. Something moved in the pool; water lapped against Jackson’s cheek.

 

Mark waited until they had driven the car out of the police station’s parking lot before he started admonishing Jackson.

“I was in bed already. Yugyeom-ah had fallen asleep on the couch, waiting for you.” He always started like this, trying to stay calm, speaking through clenched teeth. “You can’t just disappear every evening.”

“What are you going to do? Give me a curfew? You’re not my dad”, Jackson bit back. He was cold, and tired, and his knees ached after the manhandling of the officers. Next to him, Mark’s knuckles were turning white around the steering wheel. Mark had always been the collected one, the one who spoke in a low voice and chose his words carefully. Lately, however, Jackson had discovered the edge of Mark’s patience.

“Maybe if you didn’t behave like a brat I wouldn’t have to behave like I am”, he said and turned the car too harshly. Jackson slammed into the door, but Mark showed no remorse. “I know you don’t like it, Jackson-ah, but when you live in my house you have to follow my rules.”

“Then maybe I’ll just leave permanently.” Jackson hated this, how Mark made him feel like a petulant child. They were supposed to be best friends; equals. Now they were the young, successful entrepreneur and his childhood friend whom he should have let go a long time ago.

“And where would you go?” Mark said, harsh, vowels clipped. “You don’t have a job; you have no money.” He parked the car in the drive way and jerked the hand brake violently in place. Jackson pushed out of the car. He knew all of this.

“I don’t need you to remind me of that”, he shouted, slamming the door. He felt like punching something, but knew that it would do no good. The lights were still on in the kitchen and it made Jackson feel worse. He knew Yugyeom would still be up, waiting for him to come back home safe.

“Then what do you want me to do, Jackson?” Mark had walked to the front of the car. “How many times do I have to bail you out of jail before you learn your lesson? You won’t be a child forever.” Three more months. Three more months until Jackson turned eighteen and there would be no forgiveness anymore, no lenient judges or store owners looking at his vandalism and break-ins through their fingers.

The front door opened: Yugyeom wrapped in a blanket stepped outside. He looked miserable in the overhead light, and both Mark and Jackson quieted.

“Come inside, hyungs”, he said and rubbed at one eye. “Shouting at each other right now won’t do any good.” Mark threw one last glance at Jackson, who avoided it and headed inside. Yugyeom pulled him into a quick hug. “I’m happy you’re okay. We’ll figure this out tomorrow.”

 

Jackson got a call from the police department after a tense breakfast. He had broken into an amusement park in his attempt to escape the police; the aquarium more specifically. They had promised not to press charges in exchange for Jackson putting in the work to clean up all the mess he had made. Jackson suspected there would be more to it, removing a few tags did not take that long. But he agreed. He felt bad; for worrying his friends, making Mark angry, even a little for vandalizing the aquarium. He could do this, and hope it made up for some of his mistakes.

 

The following Monday Jackson wandered through the amusement park, looking for Park Jinyoung. This early in the day the park was nearly empty. Jackson passed a few merry-go-arounds, several stalls selling snacks and drinks, arcade games and a petting zoo. A roller coaster towered above it all. Jackson asked a man sweeping the street where he could find Jinyoung, and the man directed him to the orca tank.

The hallway was less scary when it was lit up. Jackson touched the red marks he had left on the windows apologetically, but his eyes caught on a dark shape in the water. He knew his mouth was hanging open; he couldn’t help it. The orca flowed through the water gracefully, imposing in its size. Jackson held his hand pressed to the glass as the whale swam past him. He thought their eyes met, but then the animal was gone, and Jackson was ripped from his amazement by a hand on his shoulder.

“You must be Jackson-ssi”, the young man said and lowered his hand. He looked awfully serious. Jackson nodded. “My name is Park Jinyoung. I’m in charge here. This way. I’ll show you where the cleaning supplies are.” Jackson threw one last glance at the water before he followed Jinyoung, but there was nothing to be seen.

 

Scrubbing graffiti was surprisingly hard work. Jackson’s shoulders were aching, and he was starting to wish that he had never agreed to this deal. Then again, what were his options? He had no money to pay off a fine and no desire to end up in juvie. He gritted his teeth and continued his work. The glass was more forgiving, and he started humming as he scrubbed away the red stripes. There was a song that he had used to sing with his roommates, back when none of them had known what they wanted to do with their lives. He figured no one could hear him, so he started singing it.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. It was the orca. This time, Jackson was sure that it was looking at him. As the imposing animal stopped, right on the other side of the glass, Jackson found himself holding his breath. And then the whale _sang back_. It was one singular long, high note, and it made Jackson chuckle.

“You’re a singer? I’m more of a rapper, myself. Wanna hear?” Jackson started rapping, a smile on his lips as the orca swam back and forth by the glass. He stopped, and the whale answered with its own song. Jackson laughed. “You’re pretty cool, aren’t you? Wait a minute.” He dropped the sponge he’d been holding and hurried back up the stairs he had tried to use for his escape once before.

The auditorium was empty despite the shining sun. He stopped by the edge of the pool, but the orca was nowhere to be seen. Jackson swallowed his disappointment and crouched down. He splashed the water with his hand, but there was no answer. A door banged shut somewhere close by, and Jackson realized he wasn’t doing his job and he should probably not be hanging around the killer whale tank anyway. He started running, but the ground was wet and his sneakers worn. He slipped after a few steps, hit his head on the ground and fell into the water as he lost his consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My beta made this and it is gorgeous.


	2. Breaking Down

The water was burning in his lungs, and Jackson turned his head to the side as he coughed it up. His eyes were blurry and he was wet, but he could breathe, and there was the cold tile underneath him. As he blinked he could make out the seats of the auditorium, and the blue sky, and he wasn’t dead. The fear hit him again, or maybe it was the relief; the adrenaline making him sit up as he took in deep breaths; _I’m not dead_ on a loop in his mind.

He turned around and saw the orca, floating just by the edge, a hair’s breadth away from him.

“You – you saved me?” he said, voice raspy. Talking hurt, but Jackson ignored it as he stared at the whale in awe. “Wow. Thanks.” The orca did not reply, but it did not move away either. “Do you – could I – can I?” Jackson stumbled over his words as he sat on his knees. The orca was so close, he only had to raise his hand and he would touch it.

Slowly, slowly, he reached out: palm down, fingers spread. And the orca met him, pushing its nose against Jackson’s hand. It did not bite it off. Jackson chuckled with relief and stroked the orca carefully.

“Feels so weird. Sort of rubbery, you know? I like it, though, don’t get mad.” His skin was a deep black, and Jackson thought it was beautiful.

“Hey! Get away from there!” The orca slid back into the pool. Jackson pulled back. A young man, perhaps Jackson’s age, stood at the other edge of the pool, holding a bucket in his hand. Jackson scrambled up on his feet.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know you weren’t allowed to touch him.”

The other man walked around the pool and stopped in front of Jackson. The anger on his face had faded away to puzzlement. “Well, no one has really had the chance to do it before.”

“Oh.”

“Why are you wet?”

“I fell in.”

“You fell… What? C’mon, follow me. We’ll get you a towel and something to drink.”

Youngjae, as the man introduced himself, was a trainer. He told Jackson this as he led him to a break room and got him a cup of coffee. With a towel wrapped around his shoulders Jackson realized he was freezing, and gratefully sipped the hot drink.

“I saw you petting him. It was amazing really. Even I haven’t been able to touch him”, Youngjae said as he sat down with a cup of his own. “When he got here we had to examine him, give him some vaccinations, and I don’t think he has ever forgiven me. Seems like JB has taken a liking to you.”

“JB?”

“That’s his name.” _JB_. It suited him, Jackson mused. It had attitude. Warmth was slowly spreading from his fingers, which were clutching the mug, to the rest of his body. “He was caught from the wild, and I told the owners he was too old, but they insisted.”

“Why won’t you just release him back into the ocean?”

“He is big money, if we could get him to do the shows. Usually, orcas are clever and kind, but JB is clever and mean. He is a special case.” Jackson frowned at Youngjae’s tone. It sounded familiar: disapproval, maybe a bit of disappointment colouring the words.

“So what? Everyone’s a special case”, Jackson bit back and downed the rest of his coffee. He met Youngjae’s eyes. The other was smiling.

“I was just going to feed him. Would you like to join me?”

With Jackson still wrapped in his towel the two went back up to the pool. Jackson could see JB underneath the surface, swimming in a circle along the edges. Youngjae picked up the bucket, reached into it and handed Jackson a fish. Jackson did not take it. Youngjae laughed and threw the fish into the pool. JB, who had been watching them from the other side, swam quickly to the sinking fish and swallowed it whole. When Youngjae handed Jackson the next fish, Jackson took it.

“I just… throw it in?” he asked and eyed the slimy, grey thing. Youngjae nodded. “Alright. JB, you ready?” he shouted and threw the fish. It landed further away than the previous one, and JB spun around, his side breaking the water’s surface. “Show-off”, Jackson chuckled and grabbed another fish.

“You know he loves salmon? It’s his candy”, Youngjae said and threw in another fish. “We can’t buy it though, too expensive. Until JB brings in some money, he is going to be eating these and swimming in a tank too small.”

Jackson weighed the fish in his hand as he watched JB feed. “Well, if he likes me so much, why don’t you let me train him?” he asked. Youngjae laughed at that, and hit him over the back of his head. Jackson let out a very manly shriek and rubbed at the spot. “What?”

“You are way too cocky for your own good”, Youngjae said and threw in the last of the fish. “But perhaps I’ll let you help me.”

 

The following weeks Jackson started training JB together with Youngjae. He had finished the last of the cleaning in a record time, eager to start a job that he got paid for. Youngjae seemed impressed when Jackson got JB for the first time to touch his nose to a pole held over the pool, though Jackson thought JB could have done it with a lot less cajoling. It soon became apparent that JB indeed was clever, and seemed to take great joy in twirling around the pool as Jackson ran on the side, demonstrating the desired moves. Jackson, on the other hand, felt plenty stupid. If JB could have laughed, Jackson was sure he would have.

The progress Jackson and JB made mirrored the progress he made back at the house. Last time Mark had lost his temper had been when he picked Jackson up at the police station. There were still uneasy moments, especially because Jackson snuck out sometimes during the night to see JB, but mostly everything was good.

When Jackson got his first pay check he headed to the fish market and bought the biggest salmon he could find. He sat in the subway, ignoring the looks he got as he squeezed the smelling packet to his chest, and then ran the rest of the way. JB swam up to him the moment he arrived. With a grin Jackson unpacked the salmon and revealed it, surprised when JB did not react.

“What is it? I thought you loved this”, Jackson said and offered the salmon to JB again. The orca opened his mouth, sharp teeth shining in the sunlight. Jackson stared at him dubiously. “You want me to feed it to you?” JB nodded and opened his mouth wider. “If you bite my hand off I will kill you.” Jackson got closer and took a deep breath. He could do this. Slowly, he placed the fish on JB’s tongue and quickly pulled out his hand. The salmon disappeared down JB’s throat, and Jackson could have sworn the orca looked pleased. Jackson let out a laugh, feeling the nervousness dissipate. JB opened his mouth again and Jackson’s face fell. “I’m sorry, buddy, I don’t have any more. I had to pay Mark for rent and… There is no more, sorry.”

Yet JB waited, mouth open. Jackson looked him in the eye, and if a whale ever could look at you as if you were an idiot, that was what JB was doing. Jackson threw his hands up theatrically, but suddenly remembered something Youngjae had told him, when he had seen Jackson petting JB. _Orcas are actually really physical creatures. They especially love to have their tongues touched._

“You want me to pet your… tongue?” Jackson asked, disbelief in his voice. “Okay.” JB had never hurt him, Jackson thought as he kneeled in front of the orca. His hand shook as he pushed it past the rows of teeth and placed it gently on JB’s tongue. It was a soft pink, wet and warm, and oddly rough. Jackson laughed breathlessly and scratched the tongue, pressing back and forth. “You are amazing, you know that?” he murmured.

 

For the first time the seats were full. Jinyoung said the hallway beneath the surface was full of children as well. They were all chattering happily, excited to see the opening show of the orca. Jackson was sweating underneath his wetsuit. As he peaked around the partition he could see Mark and Yugyeom in the audience. He hoped they would be proud of him. Youngjae and Jinyoung were smiling wide, and Youngjae gave Jackson a pat on the back.

“You are going to do great.” Jackson glanced at JB, who was swimming back and forth in the smaller pool, still hidden from the people. He wondered if the orca was as nervous as he was. “Let’s go.”

Jackson followed Youngjae to the scene, and JB swam in as Jinyoung opened the gate. Youngjae started talking into his mic, welcoming everyone, but Jackson only had eyes for JB, who swam around the pool alarmingly fast.

“Something’s not right”, he muttered to himself, but the audience cheered, and then Youngjae stepped back to let Jackson take over. He threw a fish in the pool to get JB’s attention, but the orca ignored the fish and him. “C’mon buddy, we’ll start with something easy, okay?” He knew JB could hear him, even over the din. Or he hoped he could. “How about a wave? Let’s do a wave.” Jackson raised his arm to the audience, but JB swam past him and dove deeper. The cheers were turning to murmurs and Jackson’s mouth was dry. Across the pool, right in front of the audience, JB resurfaced, splashed his tail and dove again, straight for the glass wall. It almost looked like he would crash into it, and then there were screams as children started running out into the audience.

Jackson tore his eyes from JB, who for the first time was making him scared, and focused on the children running, the angry faces of the parents, and the disappointment and pity on Mark’s face. Jackson ignored Youngjae, and Jinyoung, and ran, tears in his eyes.


	3. Breaking Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have written now six chapters and am estimating that this story will be eight all in all!
> 
> Check out this amazing photoset my dear friend and beta made, and please give it some love <3
> 
> http://madhattermatadore.tumblr.com/post/162137890966/a-special-case-by-thetamburlaine-jackson-breaks

No amount of knocking by Mark or begging by Yugyeom could make Jackson leave his room that day. He stayed curled up in his bed, staring at the wall, wondering how he had managed to fuck up the one thing he thought he was good at. He was angry at JB too. He had trusted the orca; they had been _friends_. By the time the sun set, the anger had faded away, and Jackson had realized it was misplaced. JB had been nervous, distressed by the sounds. He did not do anything to hurt Jackson; he was hurting. And Jackson understood.

He waited until everyone was asleep before he pulled on his hoodie and snuck out of the house. The amusement park was closed, but Jackson climbed over the fence and, once again, broke into JB’s pool. He couldn’t see the orca, but he knew he was there. Jackson sat down by the pool and heaved a deep sigh.

“Hey man”, he started and pulled his knees to his chest. “I’m sorry about today. I was really nervous; I know you were too. I’m not mad.” There was some movement beneath the surface, and a smile pulled at the corner of Jackson’s lips. “We would have been awesome, you know? We are born performers, aren’t we?” JB’s back broke the surface further away, and then he disappeared, but Jackson knew he was listening. “But I know it’s no fun, doing it because you have to. Youngjae told me about… stuff. The tank; that you used to be wild. I understand, you know. How it feels to be trapped. Not literally, like you, but…”

Jackson sighed and put his hand in the water. It was cold, but it felt grounding. “I have these two amazing friends, and we used to do everything together. We even had a band.” He chuckled, and spotted JB swimming closer. “But then they started a studio and I felt like I got left behind. I’ve fucked up everything I’ve done, and I thought this would be my thing. But I fucked it up too, and I’m sorry.” JB pushed his nose against Jackson’s hand, brought it out of the water. He wasn’t angry anymore, and Jackson wasn’t scared. It felt comforting. “Thank you. I wish I could help you somehow.”

Suddenly JB disappeared back beneath the surface, and a heartbeat later Jackson could hear steps approaching. He scrambled to his feet and ran up the seats, to the highest row, and lay down. Hidden in the shadows, he raised his head to see the entrance and hoped that he hadn’t tripped any alarms. A man marched inside, holding something in his hand and muttering to himself. Jackson could not make out the words. When the man disappeared down into the corridor with the windows to the tank, Jackson got up and hurried after him.

He stopped halfway down the stairs, knowing that if he rounded the corner the man would be able to see him. The man cursed.

“I hate this stupid whale”, he said and grunted. “At least it’s worth something dead.” Another grunt, and then a hissing sound Jackson couldn’t place. The man was coming back, and Jackson hurried up the stairs and crouched behind a wall. The steps passed him, running this time, and Jackson waited until they were gone before going back down.

The hissing sound had turned to a forceful rush, as more water escaped the tank through the loosened screws. Jackson froze. Why would he do this? If the tank emptied JB would… The water lapped at his feet, and Jackson ran out. He pulled his phone from his pocket and punched in Youngjae’s number.

“Don’t worry, JB”, he told the whale as he waited for the other to pick up. JB was circling the pool right below the surface. Jackson rubbed his temple in despair. The beeping of the phone seemed so slow compared to the pounding of his heartbeat.

“Jackson?”

“They are trying to kill JB!” Jackson said as the other picked up. He could not stand still: he walked back downstairs. The water was past the soles of his shoes. “Please, Youngjae-ah, they can’t kill him, you have to help.”

“Jackson, what are you talking about?” Youngjae sounded alarmed. Jackson prayed that he wasn’t at home. He would never make it in time.

“There was someone here, at the pool, and he broke the screws, and the water is running, and JB’s going to die.”

“I’m on my way”, Youngjae said, and hung up. Jackson tried to press against the leaking edges, to cover them up, but his hands did nothing. He could feel the water soaking through his socks. JB flashed past him.

“It’s okay, JB, it’s okay”, Jackson said and hurried back up. He slipped, but caught himself before he could fall. “I called help.” Right on the edge, so he could dip his feet in the water, Jackson sat down and tried to even out his breathing. He needed to be calm. Trying to push past the panic he started humming. It was the melody he had sang to JB before, and it helped clear his mind, focusing on the gentle sound of it. Something bumped against his foot and Jackson looked up to see JB. His eyes blurred, and angrily he wiped away the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s going to be alright, okay? I promise.”

It felt like an eternity had passed when Jackson finally heard steps approaching. Youngjae ran across the auditorium, Jinyoung right behind him. Jackson got to his feet and tried to say something, beg for help, but his voice caught in his throat and he realized he was about to start crying.

“I was with Jinyoung in the office”, Youngjae said, but Jinyoung did not stop. He ran past them downstairs. “What happened?”

“I don’t know”, Jackson said. “I can’t…”

Jinyoung came back up. “JB is insured in case he dies. It’s about the money”, he said. “We need to get him out of the pool.”

“And take him where?” Youngjae asked. For once, there was no sunshine smile on his face. Jackson looked at JB, and knew there was only one place where he would survive. More than that, be happy, be free.

“The ocean”, he said.

“He needs to be kept wet the whole way. It’s an hour’s drive”, Jinyoung countered, and shook his head. “I don’t know if it’s possible.”

“Then we’ll keep him wet.” Jackson saw it in their faces: it was the only way. “We have no other choice.”

Jackson and Youngjae started getting JB into the harness while Jinyoung backed up a truck. JB was starting to panic, and Jackson had to jump into the water to get the straps under him. The walls were close, and JB seemed bigger than ever, but they managed to get him fastened, and then Youngjae raised the orca up from the water. Jackson clambered out of the pool and helped push JB onto the truck. Youngjae handed him a water hose, and Jackson crouched next to JB in the back, hosing him down, while Youngjae got into the passenger seat.

Jinyoung started driving, and Jackson put a palm on JB’s side and ignored his shaking hands.

They drove out through the gate, and Jackson saw the man who had broken JB’s tank. His shocked face flashed in the head lights. Jackson craned his neck to see him pull out a phone, and cursed. Someone would be hunting them soon. He wanted to shout at Jinyoung to hurry up, but the other wouldn’t hear him over the wind and the rumble of the motor.

“It’ll be alright”, he said to JB instead.


	4. Breaking Free

They were halfway to the harbour when the tire blew. Jinyoung pulled the truck to the side of the road and climbed out to check the damage. They had taken a side road, hoping that the killer whale they were towing would attract less attention that way. There was forest on both sides of the cracked concrete road, and it was a long time since they’d seen anyone else.

Youngjae came over to Jackson. “He doesn’t look to good”, he said, eye on JB. Jackson knew it; he could see the dimness in JB’s eyes and shook the hose in frustration. “Keep him wet as best as you can.”

“Shit, shit, shit!” Jinyoung walked up to them. “I don’t have a spare tire.” The three stared at each other, the realization that they had failed heavy in the air. It was too late; the road they had taken to avoid traffic meant there was no one to help them. Jackson would have hit something, if not for the hose that had become JB’s lifeline. “I don’t have a spare tire”, Jinyoung repeated. Youngjae opened his mouth and closed it again.

Jackson’s phone rang. It took him several seconds to realize what the sound was, but when he did he pulled it out and hit reply.

“Jackson, where the hell are you?” _Mark_.

“Please, I need your help”, Jackson said, voice quivering.

“What is it? Where are you?”

“Please, Mark, he is going to die.” There was nothing else on Jackson’s mind at that moment: he had no idea where they were, or if Mark would even do it; if he could make it in time even if he decided to help. Jackson could hear Mark’s anger, and hoped it was only masking his worry. He knew he was on his last chance. There were tears on his cheeks now, as he whispered “please”, again.

Jinyoung took the phone from his hand. “We need a spare tire, Mark-ssi. I will send you the address. Please get here as fast as you can. It’s life or death.” Jinyoung hung up, and Jackson buried his face against JB’s side. The water washed away his tears, but Jackson’s body shook with a sob. He wondered if JB knew what was happening. Youngjae put a hand on his shoulder.

“He is coming, hyung.”

 

Jackson was sure that Mark wouldn’t make it on time, and then there were headlights approaching and a familiar car pulled to a stop right behind them. Youngjae took the hose so Jackson could climb off the truck. Mark stepped out of the car, and he was followed by Yugyeom. Their determined expressions changed to awe as they stared at the huge orca.

“Wow”, Yugyeom said.

“Are you okay?” Mark asked, and put a hand on Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson squeezed it quickly and nodded. “Your hands are freezing.”

“Did you bring a tire?” Jackson said, and walked over to the trunk without waiting for an answer. He opened it and uncovered the tire. Mark was next to him again, and helped him pull it out. They rolled it over to Jinyoung, who had already managed to take off the busted one. Jackson glanced over at JB. Youngjae was still keeping him wet, and Yugyeom stood next to him, mouth slightly open as he stared. In any other situation, Jackson would have found it funny.

“Okay, we are good. Let’s go.” Jinyoung clapped his hands to get their attention. Jackson grabbed the wheel together with Mark and stuffed it into the trunk. It felt good to do something. For a few moments, he could forget how little hope there was that their operation wouldn’t fail.

“Hyung, thank you”, Jackson said.

Mark nodded. “We’ll follow you the rest of the way, in case anything happens.” Jackson didn’t hesitate before he threw his arms around the other. Mark hugged him back. “I can’t believe you would steal a whale without me”, he muttered into Jackson’s shoulder. Jackson smiled despite himself. “Now let me go, you’re making me wet.”

Jackson climbed back up to JB and took the hose from Youngjae. And they were off again.

By the time Jackson spotted the ocean the sun had already began to rise. The sky was a light pink, and there was no wind. It would have been serene if not for the urgency of JB’s life on the line. Jackson stood up to get a better view, and saw the gate, and the three cars parked next to it, and the row of men blocking their path. Jackson recognized the man who had broken JB’s tank, and the owner of the aquarium. He crouched down as Jinyoung pressed down on the gas. On the last second, the men jumped out of the way of the speeding vehicle. The truck crashed through the boom, and they were in the harbour.

The sharp turn forced Jackson to cling to JB’s harness, and then Jinyoung started backing into the ocean. Jackson let go of the hose as water reached his ankles. He was in knee-deep when Jinyoung finally parked. His pulse was beating in his ears as Jackson started opening the harness. He saw the others join him, and heard running steps and angry shouts telling them to stop, and then Jinyoung was ripped from his side and thrown into the sea. Jackson let out an angry scream when someone grabbed his arms and pulled him away from JB. He saw Mark wade towards him, face twisted in anger.

“Let go of him”, Mark shouted, and punched the man in his face.

Jackson was almost too shocked to move. Almost. He shook of another pair of hands and climbed to JB’s side once again. This time he managed to open the biggest strap before someone tore at his sleeve again. Jackson jerked back his elbow, felt it hit something, and he was free. Over JB’s back he could see Yugyeom fighting to free JB’s tail.

“C’mon, JB, help me out here”, Jackson grunted out as he got the last strap loose. “ _Move_.” He started pushing. Youngjae appeared next to him, completely soaked, but with a determined crease in his forehead. It wasn’t enough. Jackson grunted as he put what was left of his strength into the next push. JB’s tail quivered. Jackson met the orca’s eyes, and JB started moving. Wriggling back and forth, and with the help of three humans, JB slid into the sea. Jackson stumbled over the edge of the truck and fell to his knees, and JB was free. The orca turned around and headed out for the sea, but just then someone grabbed Jackson by his shoulders and pulled him back.

“What did you do, foolish boy”, someone growled into his ear, and Jackson flailed, trying to regain his balance. He saw the tip of JB’s dorsal fin disappear beneath the surface, and grinned.

“Saved him”, he answered and swallowed a mouthful of water as the man let go of him. Jackson pushed back to the surface and got to his feet. It was the owner, a middle-aged man with imposing shoulders and a receding hairline. His suit was dripping, and he did not look happy.

“You are going to prison, I’ll make sure of that”, he said, and turned around. Jackson followed him to the shore. His friends had gathered together by Jinyoung’s truck; the other men stood a bit further away. Only the man who had tried to kill JB came over to his boss. “I will have all of you charged with theft.”

“If you do”, Jackson started and joined his friends, “I’ll tell them you tried to kill JB. I don’t know a lot about these things, but I think that’s some kind of felony, right?” Jinyoung backed him up with a nod.

“Insurance fraud should cost you some money as well”, he said. He had acquired a split lip in the scuffle. Now that Jackson looked at his friends properly, he could see that most of them were sporting bruises or minor cuts. He felt a surge of gratitude that would be hard to put to words.

Meanwhile, Jinyoung and the owner were still locked in a battle of wills.

“Never speak a word of this. All of you.” He waved at his men, who began moving towards their cars. “And you two, I will expect your letters of resignation tomorrow.” Jinyoung and Youngjae nodded as if they hadn’t expected anything less. Before he left, the owner gave Jackson a long once over. “I will remember you”, he said, and Jackson had been threatened before; he knew what it sounded like. He clenched his teeth and nodded. The owner turned around and walked away.

“We did it”, Youngjae said. He was smiling, despite everything. Jinyoung squeezed his shoulder and turned to look at the sea. The sun had climbed over the horizon, and waves lapped softly against the truck. A few seagulls flew above them, but otherwise everything was still.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So if anyone is familiar with the original Free Willy movie this AU is inspired by, this would be the point where the first movie ends. This fic, however, is only halfway done. The second half, though based on the second FW movie, follows its plot much less, because the original does not include Willy turning into a human. Anyway, stay tuned, I'll post the next chapter in a week, and we'll finally get the handsome Jaebum we all adore :*


	5. Stumbling to

Jackson rode home with Mark and Yugyeom. He waited while Yugyeom took a warm shower and Mark patched up his bleeding elbow. Youngjae sent him a text not to worry. Eventually, when they had all dried up and changed into something warmer, Mark poured out cups of tea and they bundled up on the couch.

“Killer whales are so cool”, Yugyeom said finally. Mark smiled at that. Yugyeom’s long legs were stretched across their laps, and Jackson felt warm and comfortable and empty on the inside. He was happy, of course, that JB was free. He hoped JB was happy. He just didn’t feel very happy himself.

“What now?” Mark said, as if he was reading Jackson’s mind.

“I don’t know.”

 

Jinyoung had the answer. At least a temporary one. He called Jackson a week later to tell him that he had gotten a job. He had applied a month ago already, unsatisfied with the working circumstances at the aquarium. Now there was nothing holding him back, and he was taking Youngjae with him. He was finally going to be able to put his college degree to use at a marine life centre, and most importantly, as he told Jackson, there was a whale spotting station as well, and a cove known for attracting orcas.

Jackson agreed immediately when Jinyoung asked if he wanted to come and visit them once they had gotten set up. Convincing Mark and Yugyeom to join him was easy, and one month after they had released JB into the wild Jackson was on his way to the coast to look for him.

“Can you find me a pet orca, too, hyung?” Yugyeom asked as they parked the car by the cabin. Youngjae had reserved it for them. It was nothing fancy, three tiny rooms and a kitchen, but it was close to the beach and a few minutes’ walk from the docks.

“Orcas aren’t pets, stupid”, Jackson said and got out of the car. The air smelled like the sea and he could almost hear the lapping of the waves. “If you go near them they’ll eat you up.” Mark laughed at that and walked to the cabin while Jackson and Yugyeom got the bags out of the trunk. Yugyeom pouted.

“They never ate you.”

“It’s because I’m prettier with my face like this”, Jackson said and followed Mark. “Yours, on the other hand, could use some reworking.” He heard more than saw Yugyeom swing one of the bags at him, and ran inside laughing loudly. Mark managed to hit him with a pillow from the couch.

“Stop teasing your youngers, Jackson-ah”, Mark admonished, but he was smiling. “Let’s unpack and go see Jinyoung and Youngjae.”

 

Youngjae came up to the cabin before they had managed to leave. He hugged Yugyeom and Mark, and hit Jackson on the shoulder. Jackson whimpered loudly, but Youngjae only laughed, head thrown back and teeth showing, and told him he’d missed them. Jackson rubbed at his shoulder, but accepted the sentiment.

“Are we going to see whales today?” Yugyeom asked.

“Yes, we are. Whenever you are ready”, Youngjae said, and laughed when Jackson threw his bag on his bed and raised his hands.

“Let’s go then!” Jackson said and took Mark’s toiletry bag from his hand and threw it inside the bathroom. “What are we waiting for?” He pushed his friend away from the bathroom and out through the door. “The sea is calling and we need to answer!”

“All right, all right! I’ll answer, just please”, Mark pried Jackson’s fingers off his arm, “let go of me.” Jackson did, and bounded ahead. He could hear Youngjae laughing.

There was a path right down to the docks from their cabin. A few smaller boats and canoes were pulled up on the sandy beach and a fishing boat was tied to the end of the dock. Jackson spotted a familiar face on its deck and started running. Jinyoung shouted out at him to be careful, but Jackson ignored the advice and enveloped his friend in a hug.

“One would think that you would have learned by now not to run on slippery surfaces”, Jinyoung said with a kind smile. Jackson waved a hand at him and walked over to the bow of the boat, leaned over the rail and peeked down into the water. Jinyoung put a hand on his shoulder. “Where did you leave the others?”

“In the car”, Jackson answered and looked up. Mark, Youngjae and Yugyeom had reached the beginning of the dock. “Have you seen JB?”

“C’mon, we should get going if we want to find a pod today”, Jinyoung said with a smile and headed towards the cabin. Yugyeom was the first to jump on board, followed by Mark, whom both greeted Jinyoung warmly. There were few things that made people close like stealing a whale. Youngjae stayed on the dock and started untying the docking lines.

“C’mon inside, I need to get the motor going”, Jinyoung said and entered the cabin. Jackson followed him in. The rudder was in the middle, an old, rusty thing; surrounding it were buttons and blinking lights, small screens and levers. “This is an old fishing vessel”, Jinyoung explained as he turned the key. “We installed some equipment and washed off the smell, and now we use it to monitor the whale activity in the area.” The motor hacked to life and by the time Youngjae climbed on board the sound had settled into a steady rumble. “All right, let’s get going.”

Jinyoung steered them out towards the open sea and pushed a lever to speed up.

“So?” Jackson said, getting impatient. “Do you think we’ll see any orcas?”

Youngjae appeared behind him and walked over to one of the screens. He pushed a few buttons. “We caught this a few days ago.” A recording started playing, and the cabin filled with a rustling sound. Then a cry on top of it, and another, longer, and Jackson started smiling.

“It’s JB.” It might have been weird, but Jackson would be able to tell JB’s call apart among a hundred orcas. It was definitely JB on that recording, though his calls were being answered by other orcas.

“He is here?”

“Yeah”, Jinyoung said. “He arrived with another killer whale, a younger one, and joined the pod that’s been here the last few weeks. I thought, with a bit of luck, we might see them today before it gets too hot.” Jackson clapped his hands excitedly, and only stopped when Mark started laughing at him.

The sun was rising steadily as they made their way out of the harbour. Once they were well out of reach of the shallow waters and the rocks, Jinyoung turned starboard along the coast line. Jackson and Yugyeom had moved to the stern to watch the propel kick up water in their wake. So far they had only seen seagulls and a pelican, but Yugyeom swore he had seen a tail splash the water further out at sea. Jinyoung’s radar claimed otherwise, and he ignored Yugyeom’s excited shouting.

It was about half an hour later that Youngjae called them up to the fly deck. “See that cove over there? The stones on its bottom are smooth, and killer whales like to use it to scrub themselves.” He pointed over to the shore, where the trees retreated further inland to give way to a protected cove and a stony beach. “Ah, here we are. Look.”

Right ahead of them an orca’s back broke the surface, and a few seconds later another jumped up. Yugyeom gasped. A tail splashed the water; another orca lunged itself out of the water completely, and disappeared underneath the surface with a huge splash. Jackson did not realize that they had stopped moving until Jinyoung and Mark joined them, arms full with binoculars.

“Here”, Mark said and handed him one and Jackson immediately put them to his eyes. He tried to count the orcas, but it was hard as they played in the water. One of them stood out: whereas the dorsal fins of all the others stood up high, his was curved down to the side. A sign of captivity. Jackson giggled and tried to move closer, until he leaned over the edge of the deck. JB broke the surface and landed on his side after an impressive leap.

“You found him? The one after him must be a brother, because they always move together”, Youngjae explained. “The smaller one, with the spot next to his fin? We call him Bambam.” Jackson glanced at Bambam, but turned his eyes back to JB.

“Can we go closer?”

“They’ll most likely move away if we do”, Jinyoung said, but headed back downstairs anyway. “I can try.” Jackson followed him down and ran to the bow, raising the binoculars to his eyes again. The boat started moving, and they approached the pod slowly. Jackson could not help himself.

“JB!” he shouted and started waving. JB’s head bobbed above the surface, and Jackson hoped he had heard. The orca made no move to come closer, and when the rest of the pod swam away he followed. Soon there was nothing but empty ocean around the boat. Disappointed, Jackson lowered his binoculars and turned to look up at Youngjae.

“We’ll come back tomorrow”, he promised, and Jackson turned back to the ocean.

 

Jinyoung took them back to the docks by lunch time, and the group ate together at the visitor centre. There was a small hotel there, along with the camping site; a restaurant and a bar; as well as a marine centre with a killer whale exhibition. Once they’d eaten Mark and Yugyeom went with Youngjae, who promised to show them around, while Jinyoung had to go get some work in. This left Jackson by himself. He felt too restless to join his friends to the exhibition, and decided instead to pack a water bottle and a snack, and walk to the cove Youngjae had pointed out earlier.

Headphones in, Jackson followed a path that ran along the shore line. He had worked up a light sweat by the time he reached the cove, and almost tripped as he slid down the hill to the beach. There was no one in sight, and Jackson took a pull of his drink before walking until the water lapped at his soles. He toed of his shoes, then walked into the ocean. The pebbles slid between his toes, and he crouched down to scoop up some water. He pulled a hand through his hair and gazed out towards the open ocean.

One of the ear buds had fallen out, and the gentle lapping of the water and the salty breeze mixed with the steady beat of the song he was listening to. Rapping along he got up, walked out of reach of the waves and sat down. It had been a long shot, he knew, to think that JB would be in the cove, but he still felt disappointed. Trying to calm his mind he closed his eyes, and started singing along as the next song started.

Something splashed in the water. Jackson opened his eyes, expecting a bird or circles in the water as the evidence of a fish. What he got instead was a man. A man who was walking _out of the ocean_ , and who was the most gorgeous human being Jackson had ever seen. His chest glittered with water drops, and Jackson stared as the man used both hands to swipe his black hair away from his face. Sharp cheek bones, a strong jaw, and mesmerizing eyes; eyes that stared at Jackson as the man walked straight up to him. Jackson scrambled to his feet. He barely had time to pull his eyes up from the man’s naked form before the man was standing right in front of him.

Without preamble, the man reached out a hand, placed it on Jackson’s neck, and kissed him.


	6. Meeting by

Jackson was robbed speechless by the tongue still tasting of salt water that pushed into his mouth. Water dripped down from the stranger’s hair, and his wet hand burned a hand print on Jackson’s skin. It was the most amazing kiss Jackson had ever experienced. He pushed the man away, and stumbled back.

“I’m sorry, hi, yes, naked gorgeousness”, Jackson rambled and covered his eyes, because the other man was half hard. The walk to the cove had definitely not gone the way Jackson had expected. “That was nice, but, also, who are you? I – yes, hi, no, you can’t just go around kissing people, even though it was very nice–”,

“Don’t you recognize me?” The man asked, and his voice was nice too. Jackson shook his head and chanced a peak between his fingers. The stranger was still there, still wet, and still _naked_. He thought he heard the man chuckle, and then he started singing. Jackson considered running away from this sexy madman until he recognized the song. Out of pure shock he dropped his hand. It was his song. The one he sang to JB back when he was still cleaning the aquarium. The song no one else knew.

“Nope”, Jackson said, and turned around. “I’ve had too much fresh air. I’m starting to hallucinate.” He took a step, but the stranger grabbed him by the arm. “Could you at least cover yourself up?” Jackson cried out and pulled off his jacket, throwing it at the man. The hand let go, and when Jackson looked at him he had tied the jacket around his waist.

“Will you listen to me now, Jackson-ah?” the man said with an amused smile. Why did he look so endeared? And how the hell did he know Jackson’s name? “Because that’s what Jinyoung-ssi called you”, the man said, and Jackson realized he was thinking out loud.

“Cool. Cool cool cool. When?”

“At the aquarium, when you started working there. I thought your graffiti was a nice addition to the monotone colours of the tank.”

If there was ever a moment in Jackson’s life when he had been close to fainting from shock, it was this one. “JB?”

“It’s Jaebum, actually, but yeah”, Jaebum said with a blinding smile. Jackson sat down, sure his knees would fail him any second now. He stared out at the ocean, trying to process _what the fuck was happening_. JB was Jaebum who was a man and an orca.

Jaebum sat down, much more elegantly than Jackson had. “I’m sorry for shocking you. I probably shouldn’t have kissed you.”

Jackson snorted a laugh. “No shit.”

“It’s just, remember when you bought me the salmon? You stroked my tongue afterwards. That was our first kiss, at least to me”, Jaebum said, and Jackson turned to stare at him.

“Well… Was I any good?”

Jaebum laughed, throwing his head back, his bare chest shaking with the force of it. “So you see, I’ve been waiting to do it like this for a long time. Now that I got the chance, I couldn’t stop myself. Sorry, again.” His expression turned bashful. Jackson had to look away.

“I am confused”, he said. “So are you an orca or a human?”

Jaebum leaned back on his arms, and his tanned torso drew Jackson’s eyes to it. Unfair, his mind supplied. Followed, once again, by what the hell.

“Both. I remember being a very short human, but also being a small orca”, Jaebum said. “I don’t really know. I asked Bambam, but he doesn’t know either.”

“Bambam? He is an orca human too?”

“Yeah. The only other one I know.” Jackson could feel Jaebum looking at him, but kept his eyes on the horizon. The sun was reflecting from the surface and the wind was picking up, making the waves grow taller. Jaebum was clearly waiting for Jackson to say something, but Jackson was sorting through his memories. He remembered running around the pool making a fool of himself as JB refused to do the tricks. He remembered telling JB that he felt trapped. Remembered JB saving him from the pool.

“Why didn’t you turn into a human and walk out of the aquarium?” Jackson asked, thinking of the drive to the shore that almost killed JB. “Why did you stay?”

“I tried to leave, believe me”, Jaebum said. “The first night they caught me I tried to transform, but couldn’t. I don’t know if it is because I wasn’t in the sea anymore, or because I was quite literally trapped, but I was trapped in the orca form as well.”

“Oh.” Jackson thought about it. “Makes sense. I guess. As if any of this makes sense.”

“You are taking it well, Jackson-ah”, Jaebum said, and bumped his shoulder against Jackson’s. “I only now realize that this must be a shock for you. For me it has been clear for a long time.” Jackson finally met Jaebum’s eyes again, and in them he saw the JB that he knew. It was just the outside that had changed.

Jackson stood up, brushed off his shorts. “I should probably get back. The others will be wondering where I went”, he said. Jaebum got up as well and untied Jackson’s jacket from his waist and handed it to Jackson. Clutching the jacket in his arms, Jackson kept his eyes on Jaebum’s face, careful not to look any lower.

“Can you come back? Tonight?” Jaebum asked.

“Yes”, Jackson said, without hesitation. He would have the day to sort his mind out, maybe come up with an explanation that made sense. And get Jaebum some clothes. “I’ll be here before sunset.” Jaebum smiled at him again, then turned to walk back into the ocean. Once the water reached his waist he dove, and when the surface next time broke it wasn’t because of a human, but the lean back of an orca. Jackson shook his head and closed his mouth before starting the walk back to the camp site.

 

Jackson wasn’t sure how to explain the two hours he’d been gone to the others. He found Mark and Yugyeom lying on the beach by the docks. Mark had dosed off, but Yugyeom looked up from his book when Jackson sat down.

“What’s up?”

“I took a walk”, Jackson said.

“And?”

“What do you mean ‘and’?”

“Your face looks weird”, Yugyeom said happily. Jackson threw a fistful of sand at him, but mostly managed to hit Mark, who jerked awake.

“Nice to see you too”, he said and stood up to shake his t-shirt.

“Sorry”, Jackson said and avoided looking at Yugyeom, who was laughing. “How was the exhibition?” he asked, eager to get a conversation going that wasn’t about his midday adventure.

“Interesting. Youngjae invited us to join them today; they need to tag the smaller whale that’s with JB”, Mark said.

“Bambam? Why?”

“So they can track his movements”, Yugyeom said. “Very little is known about orcas’ migration patterns”, he continued, as if reciting from a book. He grinned at Jackson. “You would know this if you hadn’t skipped out on the tour of the centre.”

Jackson had the urge to throw another fistful of sand at him, but Mark had just sat back down between them. “If you say so”, Jackson said instead. “Will it hurt?”

Mark shook his head. “According to Youngjae, no. It might still be difficult: wild orcas aren’t the most trusting of creatures, especially when JB is suspicious of people already.” Jackson nodded along, though he was sure it wouldn’t be a problem. Jaebum would know they weren’t trying to hurt Bambam.

 

Half an hour later they joined Jinyoung, Youngjae and two specialists on the boat. They found the pod of orcas just outside of the harbour. Two smaller vessels that had followed them out spread around the orcas with a net between them, their objective to surround only Bambam. Then the specialists would get into a dinghy and tag him. They would let Bambam go and everything would be fine.

Except, as it turned out, Jaebum did not know that they weren’t trying to hurt Bambam. As the two smaller vessels circled Bambam he left the rest of the pod and rammed straight into one of the boats, almost tipping it over. The specialists had just entered the dinghy, but hesitated now to approach as Jaebum turned to rush the other boat.

Jackson looked around and caught sight of a life belt. He tore it from its hold and jumped down into the dinghy.

“C’mon, let’s go!” he told the two specialists, who stared at him with shocked expressions. “I’ll calm him down, while you get Bambam.” The woman of the two glanced up hesitantly, and Jackson saw Youngjae make a thumbs-up at them. The woman nodded and steered the dinghy towards Bambam.

Jaebum was only a dark shape underneath the surface as he paced the net between the boats. Before they reached it, Jackson threw the life belt into the water and jumped in after it.

It was colder than he had expected. He broke the surface and gasped for air, limbs already beginning to go numb. The life belt was a few strokes away from him, but Jackson managed to grab on to it and could start looking for Jaebum.

“Hey, JB, stop!” he shouted. “Come here, they are trying to help.”

The dark shape had been on its way towards the dinghy, but Jackson saw it disappear underneath it and then approach him. Jackson waved at the specialists to get to work. He had to grip the life belt harder when Jaebum appeared right next to him, waves pushing Jackson further from the others. There was doubt in Jaebum’s eyes as he stared at Jackson.

“Don’t look at me like that”, Jackson said and reached out. Jaebum met his hand, and Jackson stroked his back. “They are just going to tag him, it’s fine. I swear.” Jaebum pushed at the life belt, almost tipping Jackson off it. “Hey, why would you do that? I could drown.” Jaebum did it again, and released a quick series of sounds that sounded like laughter. Jackson grabbed onto his dorsal fin for support, at which point Jaebum started moving. With barely a second to make the choice, Jackson let go of the life belt and held onto Jaebum with both hands instead. He managed to get one leg over his back, so that he was straddling him, arms hugging the dorsal fin for support.

Just like that, he was riding a killer whale. Jackson let out a laugh as Jaebum sped up. Jaebum dipped lower, so that Jackson had to hold his breath before they resurfaced. He forgot all about the operation with Bambam and the people watching as Jaebum took him further out to sea, before spinning around and racing back. Jackson laughed and forgot to fear for his life. It was when another shape, somewhat smaller, joined them, that Jackson looked back and saw that the dinghy had returned to the fishing boat and the smaller vessels had gathered up the net.

“Okay, take me back, Jaebum hyung”, Jackson said. Bambam swam next to them, leaping high into the air out of excitement. Jackson was grateful that Jaebum restrained himself. As they approached, Jackson saw that all the people on the boats were holding up their phones, probably filming them. He waved happily.

Jaebum took him back to the fishing boat. Jackson clapped him on the side and climbed into the dinghy with shaking feet. The woman grabbed onto his arm to help him find his balance.

“That was amazing”, she said with a smile. “Thank you.”

“No problem”, Jackson said and smiled at Jaebum, who waved his fin and swam away. Jackson chuckled at his antics. “Let’s get back up, I’m freezing.”


	7. Introducing to

Jackson returned to the cove five minutes early. His backpack held two sets of clothes, stolen from Jinyoung’s closet while he was showing his apartment to them earlier in the day. For a moment, Jackson had considered taking clothes from Yugyeom, but he would have noticed right away. Besides, Jinyoung would not hold a grudge. Hopefully.

The two orcas had yet to arrive, so Jackson sat down on the beach. It was early autumn, and the air got chilly quickly after the sunset. He pushed his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket and hummed lowly to pass the time, eyes fixed on the water. Every ripple in the surface made his heart skip a beat, but it wasn’t until ten minutes later that the two orcas swam into the cove.

This time Jackson was prepared. He busied himself with pulling out the clothes from the backpack as Jaebum and Bambam walked out of the water, naked as they come, and threw a pair of jeans at them when they were close enough. He could hear Bambam laugh, but refused to look up until he had heard two zippers being pulled. Jaebum was smiling, as was Bambam.

“Here, put the rest on”, Jackson muttered and pouted as he handed over the bag. While they sorted out the t-shirts and jackets, Jackson took the chance to study Bambam. He was a bit shorter than Jaebum, thin and long-legged; with a wide mouth and a pronounced nose. Perhaps it was a thing with orcas that could turn into people – people that could turn into orcas? -, this stunning handsomeness.

Jinyoung’s clothes fit as well as they might. Bambam’s jeans were too loose, and Jaebum’s shoulders barely fit the t-shirt, but at least their private regions were covered. Jackson had resorted to bringing two pairs of flip-flops, figuring they would at least fit.

“Thank you, Jackson-ah”, Jaebum said. Jackson met his eyes and nearly blushed. “This is Bambam. Bambam, meet Jackson.”

“We played already, in the water”, Bambam said brightly. “Thanks for getting Jaebum back to me.

“My pleasure”, Jackson answered. “Is your name really Bambam?”

The younger orca laughed and shook his head. “No. Trust me, my real name would be too hard for you to pronounce. Besides, I sort of like Bambam.” Bambam beamed at Jackson, who couldn’t help but return the smile. He was so different from Jaebum, more like Jackson imagined the personification of a playful orca would be.

“All right”, Jackson said and glanced at Jaebum. “Should we go?”

They started walking back along the path Jackson had taken to get to the cove. Bambam stumbled on the hillside, and laughed at how he had forgotten that his legs were so long. Jackson, who was leading the way, could hear Jaebum huff, half in amusement, half in exasperation.

“So what do you guys want to do? When was the last time you were… humans?”

Jaebum answered. “Excluding earlier today, it’s been a couple of weeks. For Bambam longer.”

“Yeah. I like to go dancing sometimes, but I lost my stash of clothes”, the youngest said with a drawn-out sigh. “The waves washed it away. How ironic is that?”

Jackson chuckled. The path widened, and Jaebum came up to walk next to Jackson. Glancing up, Jackson blushed as their eyes met. He was still having trouble piecing together the fact that this man, this insanely handsome man, was JB. He had never been attracted to JB, but there had been a bond. Before this, he had always thought it was only him projecting onto the animal. It was still weird, though, but at least Jackson hadn’t been imagining things.

“Perhaps we could get something to eat? I miss ramen”, Jaebum said. Jackson nodded. There had to be ramen down at the restaurant in the harbour. He could get Jaebum some ramen, definitely. He would get him all the ramen.

“I love ramen!” Bambam butted in and cut off Jackson’s train of thought.

“Yeah, sure. We can eat ramen.” Jackson hurried his steps. He needed to get somewhere where there were things to distract him from Jaebum.

 

The restaurant was full of people having dinner, but they managed to find a table on the terrace overlooking the sea. A smiling server came over to get their orders, and shortly returned with a tray full of drinks. Bambam slurped his coke down, making loud noises while he did it, but Jackson could only sip on his straw as he felt Jaebum’s eyes on him.

“See something you like?” he said in the end, mouth working before his brain caught up.

Jaebum turned his eyes away without answering.

“Jackson!” Across the terrace, Jackson spotted Yugyeom, who was making his way towards them, Mark in tow. Jackson panicked, head reeling with possible explanations to who the two people were sitting with him. Yugyeom and Mark had reached their table before he could settle on one.

“We were going to meet Jinyoung and Youngjae here for drinks”, Mark said, looking at Jackson. “Where did you disappear?” Now his eyes moved over Bambam and Jaebum, the latter who shifted closer to Jackson. There was something possessive in the action that made both Jackson and Mark raise an eyebrow.

“I went down to a cove”, Jackson started, “and met these two. They’re… locals.”

“Hi”, Bambam said and reached out his hand. “My name is Bambam.”

Yugyeom took his hand enthusiastically. “Wow, that’s such a coincidence! We just saw an orca named Bambam!” Jackson stifled his laughter in his palm. Yugyeom sat down next to Bambam, and they made room for Mark to fit on the bench as well.

“Nice to meet you, Bambam, I’m Mark.” They shook hands, and Jackson elbowed Jaebum in the side. Jaebum glanced down at him, then reached out his hand.

“Jaebum”, he said, and Jackson rolled his eyes. By each moment, it became easier to reconcile JB the orca with Jaebum the human.

“Anyway”, Yugyeom said, because Yugyeom was bad with silences, especially those of the awkward kind, “you were on television today.” He grinned at Jackson.

“Cool”, Jackson said, “why?”

Instead of answering, Yugyeom pulled out his phone and after tapping on it a few times, showed Jackson an article with a video attached to the top of it. Jackson grabbed the phone to look closer. It was one of those daily newspapers, and the headline read ‘Young Boy Rides Killer Whale’. There was a short text about where they were, when and what happened, and Jackson clicked on the video. Jaebum leaned closer to him, and Jackson tilted the screen so he could see as well. It was a clip shot on a cell phone of him riding JB, taken when Bambam was tagged.

Jaebum was so close Jackson could smell him, and he could barely focus on the video. He handed the cell phone back over to Yugyeom, who showed it to Bambam while explaining the event. Bambam laughed and nodded along, as if he hadn’t been there.

Jaebum straightened his back and Jackson had to hide the flush on his cheeks behind his glass.

“Does this mean I’m famous now?” Jackson said. Mark was looking at him with a knowing smile, and, oh, how Jackson hated that smile. He threw his napkin at Mark. “I can stop hanging out with you losers.”

“You wound me”, Mark said and folded the napkin next to his plate. “I should have guessed that fame would go to your head this quickly.”

Their bickering was interrupted by the arrival of their food. Mark and Yugyeom ordered another round of drinks, and Jackson was distracted from eating by the enthusiasm his new friends showed as they attacked their ramen. Despite the food still being hot, both ate without hesitation, Bambam even moaning around his chopsticks.

“Is it that good?” Yugyeom asked, eyes wide.

“I haven’t eaten anything like this in months”, Bambam answered between bites. The implication made Jackson laugh, and even Jaebum smirked.

It turned out that Yugyeom and Bambam got along really well. They kept talking, barely pausing to greet Jinyoung and Youngjae when they arrived. Jackson watched with conflicted feelings as Jaebum introduced himself to two people he had known for a long time. He would have loved to tell them the truth about his new friends, but at the same time he realized it sounded crazy.

Not yet, then, Jackson decided, and told Jinyoung the same story that he had told Mark and Yugyeom.

The waiter brought a new round of drinks, and conversation became easier. Killer whales was the obvious topic, as Jinyoung and Youngjae spoke about their research, while Bambam and Jaebum added their own observations. An hour later Jackson was impressed that the fact that two people at the table were part-time orcas had remained a secret. It had been close a few times, with Bambam blurting out something so specific Jinyoung leaned forward to question him. Those were the times that Jackson would shout out something that only made half-sense, and distract the whole table until Bambam was forgotten.

The sun had set a while ago, and the air was getting chillier, especially with the salty sea wind blowing in. The waiter had brought them blankets, and Jackson snuggled in under one together with Jaebum, ignoring the wondering looks and his blushing cheeks. Fairy lights had been strung around the terrace, and the moon shone over the ocean, reflecting from its surface.

It had been at the point when Mark spoke about how Yugyeom’s dance classes had become a huge success during the summer break that Jaebum put his hand on Jackson’s thigh. He left it there, and Jackson felt the warmth from it in his whole body. The conversation continued around them, but Jackson found it hard to focus. It had been a long day, and he was starting to feel sleepy. Jaebum’s shoulder would make for the perfect pillow. Without thinking about it too much, he laid his head down on it. He felt Jaebum stiffen for a second, then relax and lean his cheek against the top of Jackson’s head.

“Tired?” Mark asked, and Jackson, without moving his head, smiled at his friend.

“A little. It’s fine”, he answered. Snuggled up next to Jaebum, beneath the blanket, he was perfectly satisfied.

“I could take you back to your cabin”, Jaebum said, voice so low that only Jackson picked up on the words. And well, the idea of getting to spend some time _alone_ with Jaebum…

“Okay, let’s go”, Jackson said and sat up. Jaebum rolled up the blanket and Jackson poked at Youngjae to let them pass. “I’m going to head to bed. Jaebum will walk me. I’ll see you guys tomorrow”, Jackson said and ignored Bambam and Yugyeom’s whisperings. Mark looked like he might protest, but Jackson grabbed Jaebum’s hand and pulled him away before his best friend had a chance to speak up.

“It was nice meeting you”, Jaebum called over his shoulder. Jackson snickered, tiredness forgotten. As they made their way between tables and through the restaurant Jackson noted that Jaebum made no attempts to pull his hand free.

It wasn’t until they were outside, where it was quiet but for the lapping of the waves, that Jackson realized music had been playing on the terrace. Now that that was gone, and the chattering of people faded into the night with every step, Jackson noticed butterflies going crazy in his stomach. The thing was, however, he wasn’t feeling insecure. Jaebum’s hand fit in his perfectly. Their steps matched in length, despite the height difference. And Jaebum knew Jackson better than most. Jackson liked to think he knew Jaebum as well; orca and human side both.

They walked to the cabin without a word spoken. Jaebum hummed softly most of the way, and Jackson listened with a small smile playing on his lips. As the cabin came into view, Jackson realized he should probably decide whether to invite Jaebum inside or not. Pros: Jaebum was hot as hell. Cons: they had known each other as humans for one day.

“Thank you, for walking me”, Jackson said as they stopped in front of the door.

“Thank you, for saving my life”, Jaebum replied, and Jackson smiled wide.

“Well, you owe me one for that”, he said and pushed Jaebum playfully on the chest. Jaebum caught his hand and kept it there. Jackson could feel his heartbeat against his palm, and his breath caught in his chest. He looked up, and there were stars in Jaebum’s eyes and Jaebum was looking at him, and this time Jackson initiated the kiss.

He had to reach up just a bit to do it, but it was just as good, if not better, as their first kiss. Jackson took his time, aware of their hands still clasped together on their side, and between them. It might have lasted forever, because neither made a move to pull away. Out of all things, it was Jackson’s yawn that broke the kiss. He chuckled and hid his face in Jaebum’s chest in embarrassment.

“I guess I really am tired.”

“That’s fine”, Jaebum answered. “I’ll see you again tomorrow, right?”

“Yes”, Jackson said and pressed one last kiss on Jaebum’s lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to take a second to thank everyone who's left a comment or a kudo :* you guys are amazing and I'm so happy you all gave this weird AU a shot.
> 
> Another thing of importance: I noticed I've crammed a lot of stuff into the last chapters, and that I cannot fit it all in there, which means that this fic will be at least 9, if not 10, chapters long. So prepare yourselves to not have a resolution yet in a week.


	8. Taken By

If Jackson were to compile a montage of the following days, it would only be filled with happy moments. Even the interrogation Mark and Yugyeom had subjected him to in the morning after was coloured a soft sunrise yellow in his mind. There had been walks on the beach, swims in the ocean and cosy dinners. Jackson talked a lot, as he was wont to do, and Jaebum listened, laughed and told his own stories.

It was only the fact that his vacation at the whale spotting station had a deadline that managed to bring Jackson’s mood down. He would be leaving Jaebum behind, but also returning to his aimless existence. Spending time with Jinyoung at the boat had made Jackson realize this was something he would like to do. The only problem was his lack of degree in marine biology.

Jinyoung was the one who told him that the Director of the Marine Life Centre had requested Jackson to visit his office. Bewildered and slightly nervous, Jackson plodded down a white hallway on Friday at noon looking for the right door. There were enlarged framed photographs hanging on the walls; most of orcas, but a few portraying other wales and seals as well.

There was a sign on one of the doors, Director Min, and Jackson stopped. Because of his past interactions with authority figures – mainly the police – Jackson was sure he had done something wrong, and took a few seconds to practice a regretful pout. He straightened his shirt and pulled his fingers through his hair, worried that the t-shirt wasn’t fancy enough for whatever this meeting was about. Then he knocked.

The woman who opened the door was wearing a plaid shirt and shorts, and Jackson breathed out. She had a wide smile and round glasses, and a pen stuck behind both ears.

“Jackson Wang, I presume? Please, come in”, she said and gestured towards the room. A wall-length book case was filled with boxes, folders and encyclopaedias; a printer and a cabinet overflowing with papers had been shoved into one corner. There was a huge window overlooking the ocean, and in front of it a desk with chairs on both sides, one looking much more comfortable than the other. Director Min took the comfortable looking one, and Jackson closed the door before sitting down in the other. “Jinyoung has told me a lot about you.”

“Thank you. I think”, Jackson said. The Director was smiling and Jackson was starting to think that he might not be in trouble. “May I ask what I’m doing here, Director?”

“I had a reporter call me two days ago, about a video that had gone viral”, the Director started and turned her screen. It was the video of Jackson on Jaebum’s back. “He was writing a short piece on it and asked if you worked for us. I told him the truth of course, but called in Doctor Lee after that. She was the scientist who tagged Bambam. She was very impressed by your actions that day.”

Jackson had to look at his hands to hide his embarrassment. “It was nothing really.”

The Director chuckled. “If you say so. I spoke with Mr. Park and Mr. Choi, who both have worked with you before, and they had many good things to say as well. Hence, Mr. Wang, I would like to offer you a job.”

A speechless Jackson was rare, but Director Min got to enjoy it for several minutes. Jackson simply blinked at her, brain doing its best to process her last words. A job offer was probably the last thing he had expected after Jinyoung told him that his boss wanted to see Jackson.

“On trial, of course, for the first three months”, the Director continued when Jackson failed to get words out of his mouth. “But if you do well, then a permanent position in our staff will be yours.”

“But I don’t have a degree in – well, anything”, Jackson blurted out.

“That’s fine. You would be helping out wherever your needed, maybe take charge of the tourist tours during high season; things like that. We will leave the science to the scientists”, the Director said, while tapping on her computer. “I’ll print out the papers for you to look at, but I really do hope you’ll say yes.”

“Yes”, Jackson said. “Yes, so many times yes. Where do I sign?”

The Director chuckled and got up, then walked over to the printer that rumbled to life with a loud beep. “How about you read the contract and get back to me next week? But I think you will fit in here just right.”

 

With a blanket tucked under his arm and backpack slung over a shoulder, Jackson ran through the forest to the cove where he had met Jaebum-the-human for the first time. He was breathless when he arrived, but too happy to care. As he arrived at the crest of the hill leading down to the cove he spotted Jaebum, sitting on the beach with nothing but a pair of shorts on.

Jackson slid down the slope and tried to gather his breath while he approached Jaebum. It was early evening, and the sand was still hot from the sun. Jackson kicked off his flip-flops and threw one at Jaebum, who was looking out at the sea.

“Pay attention to me”, Jackson pouted and stopped in front of the other. Jaebum glanced up at him, then looked away with a face so expressionless Jackson knew it was on purpose. “Jaebum hyung”, he whined and fell on his knees. “Am I not much prettier than the ocean?” Jackson said and put his hands on Jaebum’s cheeks to force him to look at Jackson. There was laughter in Jaebum’s eyes, and Jackson batted his eyelashes exaggeratedly. Like sunshine, a smile spread Jaebum’s face, and he pushed Jackson in the chest so the other toppled over.

“What’s got you so excited?” he asked, oblivious Jackson’s indignant sputtering.

“You ignored my question”, Jackson said, feeling petulant. Since they’d gotten to know each other better, Jaebum had become insufferable. By insufferable Jackson meant more stubborn and unabashedly fond of teasing him; qualities that somehow made Jackson feel fluttery things in his chest.

“And you’re ignoring mine”, Jaebum retaliated and helped Jackson open the backpack. He had brought a light dinner with him. He was leaving in two days, so he wanted to make the most of them. A picnic by the ocean was definitely included in ‘the most’.

“Fine”, Jackson said and spread out the blanket. Once they had both sat down Jackson turned to Jaebum, and forgot about the insult to his pride. “The marine centre offered me a job!” he said with a wide smile. “Well, I’d be a trainee the first few months, but after that. Which means, I could stay here. For the job.” With you.

Jaebum put his hand on Jackson’s neck and pulled him close to give him a kiss. Jackson couldn’t help but smile into it. The fluttering in his chest was present again, and his toes curled in the sand as Jaebum’s tongue touched his. When they broke apart Jackson met the other’s eyes and knew it would take an army to make him _not_ sign that contract.

“Congratulations”, Jaebum said. “You should have brought something we could celebrate with.”

And, well. Jackson blushed as he reached into the side pocket of his backpack. He had to dig to the bottom to find what he was looking for, and it took all his strength to look Jaebum in the eye as he showed him the condom packet.

“I was hoping we could celebrate with this”, he said and looked intently at Jaebum as the other took the condom from his hand. For a moment, Jackson was afraid he had misinterpreted something, fucked up again, but then Jaebum smirked and put the condom down. He leaned in and kissed Jackson again, slowly easing Jackson onto his back.

Steadying himself on his elbow, Jaebum pressed light kisses to Jackson’s cheek, and then spoke in his ear, “I had been hoping we could do this before you left.” Jackson smiled at that, his hand finding its way to the back of Jaebum’s neck. He pulled Jaebum down for another kiss and stroked his shoulders with his other hand, trailed it down along Jaebum’s spine to his ass, then gave it a light squeeze.

“Let’s get you out of those clothes, hmm?” Jaebum said between kisses, then pushed himself up so that Jackson could undress. Jackson had been shirtless in front of Jaebum several times. Besides, he was in pretty good shape, if he might say so himself. Still, there was something different about pulling off his shirt this time, when Jaebum did not have to hide his gaze. Before his courage could abandon him, Jackson kicked off his shorts and underpants as well. His dick was half-hard and caught Jaebum’s attention.

“Now you’re the one with too much clothing on”, Jackson said and pouted. Jaebum chuckled and caged Jackson between his arms, pressing their bare chests together.

“I might like it this way, for a change”, he murmured and peppered kisses on Jackson’s neck, collarbones, chest; moved further down until his lips were on Jackson’s dick. He took it in his mouth carefully, and within seconds Jackson was hard and panting. He almost whined, but bit his lip, because _goddammit_ he wasn’t that desperate. Jaebum glanced up at him, eyes shining with mirth. Okay, he might be that desperate, Jackson realized and whined out loud.

Jackson reached back into his bag and fumbled around until he found the packet of lube he’d brought. He slapped it against Jaebum’s shoulder, straining to keep himself upright as Jaebum never stopped sucking him off. Where did whales learn to give such great blowjobs?

When Jaebum took the packet from his hand, Jackson relaxed, head against the blanket. The sky was several shades of blue and purple above him, the sun already setting. He heard Jaebum rip the packet open, mouth still working, and then Jaebum hitched Jackson’s leg over his shoulder. There was a cold finger probing at Jackson’s entrance and when it pushed in, oh so slow, Jackson let out a breath and put an arm under his head to prop it up, just enough so that he could see Jaebum.

Jaebum’s eyes were closed. He wasn’t sucking with force, instead barely sliding his lips up and down Jackson’s shaft. His focus was on his finger, working inside Jackson with determination. As he slid another one in, Jackson grabbed the blanket just to have something to hold on to. It felt amazing, better than he could have imagined, and he was seeing stars, even though it wasn’t dark enough yet for that to be possible.

Jaebum had only had time to work three fingers inside of Jackson for a minute before Jackson stopped pretending he wasn’t desperate as hell to get a dick inside of him. He whined shamelessly and hooked his other foot around Jaebum’s waist to pull him up. The breeze felt cold on Jackson’s spit-slicked dick when Jaebum removed his mouth, and Jackson tugged at his shoulder to get Jaebum to hurry up.

“So impatient”, Jaebum admonished, but his fingers worked fast as he opened the condom wrapper and put the condom on. Jackson had missed the part where he took his shorts off. “How do you want to do this?”

“Like this”, Jackson said immediately, legs wrapping around Jaebum’s waist, hands on his neck. Jaebum’s hands were next to his head, but he leaned on one as he used the other to place his dick against Jackson’s hole. “I want to see your face.”

Jaebum pushed in without breaking eye contact and Jackson’s mouth fell open at the feeling. Jaebum was bigger than three fingers, but the discomfort faded away when Jaebum bottomed out. Jackson was breathing heavily, but it didn’t stop him from pulling Jaebum down for a heated kiss.

“Move”, he gasped out and raised his hips, in case his words weren’t convincing enough. Jaebum did, slow and steady, and Jackson forgot about his smart mouth as his mind stuttered to a stop. All he knew was the insanely good-looking man cradling him in his arms; the dark eyes that never left his for a second; and the feeling of being utterly filled and brought closer to an orgasm with every thrust.

Jackson came first, his body going taunt with the force it. After that it did not take long for Jaebum to follow, his hips stuttering before they stilled. At the end, they were both out of breath, sweaty and sated. Jaebum indulged Jackson with some wet kisses, before rolling off him. Jackson finally closed his eyes, and when he opened them, he was amazed by the pink of the sunset that spread out in the horizon.

“Wow”, he said and sat up. “How beautiful.”

Jaebum glanced at the view, but then nuzzled his face into Jackson’s neck. “Yes, it is. But not as beautiful as you.”

And what could Jackson ever respond to that?

Once the sun had almost disappeared into the sea, and the food had been eaten, they said goodbye. Jackson watched Jaebum dive into the waves, heart beating wildly in his chest and cheeks sore from smiling. The air was still warm, as was the sand beneath his feet. Having packed his things, Jackson started walking, humming a happy tune as he went, replaying the last hours in his head over and over.

He was almost back at the harbour when someone grabbed his arm from behind, shoved a rag over his mouth, and Jackson’s knees buckled as he lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter plus an epilogue left you guys! Thank you so much for all the comments and kudos you've left, it really means a lot to me. All the kisses and hugs at you :*
> 
> (also sorry about the ending)


	9. Holding on

When Jackson woke up the world was moving underneath him. The attack came back to him in flashes, and he had to struggle to stay still. Keeping his breathing calm and his eyes closed, he tried to get a sense of his surroundings. His hands were tied in front of him. Carefully, he tugged at the bindings. Zip ties, probably. His wrists were sore, as was the shoulder he was lying on, and he felt groggy from whatever drug they had used to knock him out. The air smelled of salt, and Jackson could hear the waves and the rush as the bow of the boat sped forward, the rumble of the engine and several pairs of footsteps. Someone coughed.

“How much further?”

Jackson froze as he recognized the voice. This was it, then, the price he would have to pay for Jaebum’s life. He didn’t know what the owner of the aquarium would do to him, but he doubted it was anything pleasant.

“Not far. The sonar is picking up on sounds, and they’re getting stronger by the second”, a voice Jackson didn’t recognize said. What sounds? Jackson, whose discomfort was increasing as his grogginess decreased, found it increasingly difficult to pretend like he was still unconscious. He heard steps approach, then stop right in front of him. The cold fingers touching his cheek came as a surprise and he couldn’t hide his reaction.

“Well, well. Looks like our guest has woken up”, the owner said. Jackson opened his eyes and blinked to get used to the light. Crouching in front of him was the man Jackson had last seen on a beach, whose parting words had been a threat. His face was serious, but there was something malicious in his eyes that made worry churn in Jackson’s stomach. “Let’s have you sit up, that can’t be too comfortable.”

With rough hands, he grabbed Jackson by the shoulder and hauled him up. Jackson groaned as blood started flowing in his arm again and leaned against the wall. They were in the cabin of a boat only a few feet shorter than Jinyoung’s. A man in a black cap was steering the boat while keeping an eye on the displays, but Jackson suspected there were more henchmen on board.

The owner took his hands in his, but didn’t reach for them again when Jackson jerked free. “You should be careful; you’re bleeding”, he remarked and stood up. Jackson glanced down and found that the zip ties had chafed his skin raw and bloody.

“What are you doing?” he spat out, but dared not move.

“Almost there”, the guy at the wheel said.

“Good.” The owner turned back to Jackson and pulled him up with a hand under Jackson’s arm. “Let me show you.” Jackson stumbled to his feet and was dragged outside. It was just past sunset, the sky more grey than black still. It must have been cloudy, because there were no stars above them. The owner led him to the stern of the boat, where one of the men from the beach was standing, phone in his hand. He had the standard evil-guy smirk on his lips, but Jackson only glared at him.

“Nice trick”, the henchman said and shoved the phone in Jackson’s face. “Too bad you couldn’t make it work earlier.” It was the video of Jackson and Jaebum, paused at a frame that clearly showed Jackson’s smiling face.

“Indeed. I had almost forgotten about you, you know, until I saw that”, the owner said. “Hold him.” The henchman obeyed, pressed his arm across Jackson’s chest and pushed until his back was against the railing. “You lost me a great deal of money. And I don’t take kindly to that. And that whale, well, it had been causing problems for years.” The owner straightened his jacket. “I realized this was the opportunity to teach you both a lesson.”

“What do you mean?” Jackson asked, hoping to keep the owner talking. He didn’t know what he was stalling for, but it was the only plan he had. Perhaps Mark would be looking for him? Jackson should’ve been back at the cabin by now. But how would Mark know to look in the middle of the ocean? Jackson craned his neck to spot land, but they were too far and it was too dark.

“This is a popular spot for killer whales”, the owner said in a conversational manner. It was his calm that made the hairs on Jackson’s neck stand out. “It’s pretty rare for them to attack humans, but I’m sure if that were to happen… well, wild life control would have to make some hard decisions. Especially if the case involved a killer whale already familiar with humans. They might just kill it, don’t you think?”

Jackson threw himself forward, but the henchman grabbed his arm and slammed him against the railing. Jackson, unable to grab a hold of it, fell hard and ended up breaking his fall with his hands. He bit back a scream when pain raced through his wrists. With difficulty he tugged himself upright by a spool of rope, getting blood on whatever he touched. The henchman jerked him up by his collar.

“Your friends aren’t here to help you this time”, the owner said. Without blinking he pulled out a pocket knife and flicked it open. He glanced down at Jackson’s wrists and walked to stand in front of him. “I know you’re already bleeding, but I can’t resist”, he said almost apologetically, then pressed the blade under Jackson’s collarbone. Jackson bit his lip to stop from screaming as the blade pierced his skin and cut downwards.

The henchman in charge of steering and navigation stepped outside right at that moment. “They are right below us, boss”, he said and disappeared back inside. The owner nodded and withdrew the blade, then threw the knife into the ocean.

“We want to make it easy for them to find their dinner, don’t we?” he said with a wide smile.

Jackson was sure he was white as a sheet, but fear had rarely made him mute.

“Jaebum would never hurt me”, he said and levelled his stare at the owner. To his shock, the owner started laughing. The harsh sound died down to a chuckle, but even as he gestured for the henchman holding Jackson to get ready, he kept smiling.

“You do realize they are called _killer_ whales for a reason?” He leaned across the railing and peered down into the dark waves. “And lucky us, there’s a whole pod of them right below us. Did you know that killer whales love playing with their food? I wonder how long they’ll throw you around before they get bored and finish the kill.” He pulled back and patted Jackson on the cheek in a mockery of a loving gesture. “I guess you’ll find out soon enough. We can’t stay, wouldn’t want anyone to catch us here. Tell me how it goes.” He stepped back. “Or not.”

Jackson tried to struggle, but the henchman had him by the shoulder and knee and threw him overboard like he weighed nothing. His feet and arms flailed as he fell, but the surface was hard and the water was cold and Jackson’s hands were tied. Out of air and surrounded by a pressuring darkness, Jackson kicked until his head broke the surface. Spluttering, gasping for air and blinking the seawater out of his eyes, Jackson kept kicking to stay afloat and watched the boat speed away.

Any way he looked, there was open sea and dark skies. And somewhere below, killer whales that would pick up on the blood in the water any second. Jackson was almost completely sure that Jaebum would recognize him, but Jaebum wasn’t the only predator in these waters. Suddenly Jackson regretted that he hadn’t gone to the marine life exhibition; he might have known if there were sharks in the area. It didn’t matter, Jackson realized, the knowledge wouldn’t have helped him. He started laughing hysterically, but when a wave crashed his over he had to stop to keep from drowning.

A harsh wind was blowing, and every other wave was big enough to push Jackson below the surface. Unable to see anything but darkness, Jackson started swimming as best as he could, hoping that he had somehow picked the right direction. His hands were going numb, and he couldn’t feel his toes, but at least the adrenaline pushed the pain in his wrists to the back of his mind.

Two near-drownings later something broke the water surface a bit in front of Jackson. It was the dorsal fin of an orca that quickly disappeared again, but Jackson stopped kicking, fear making it impossible to move. The dorsal fin had been upright, a sign that the orca was wild. It wasn’t Jaebum. Jackson shrieked when something touched his leg and then another wave pushed him down. Water rushed into his lungs and even with his eyes open there was nothing to see. He imagined dark shapes circling him and realized he was dying.

Now something definitely touched him, bumped into his stomach. Jackson flailed desperately, but his tied hands were useless. Another bump, and suddenly he was breathing air again. Jackson wasn’t thinking anymore, panic clogging his mind as he swallowed water and sank again. There was no up or down anymore. Unable to hold his breath anymore, Jackson opened his mouth. It filled with salt water in seconds.

Something grabbed him around the waist and started pulling him. They were going to start playing with him now, Jackson thought, but he was too tired to fight it. He took in another mouthful of water, hoping to pass out before the teeth bit into him. Instead, his mouth filled with cold air, and Jackson started coughing out water. Over the crashing of the water he could hear a voice, and slowly make out the words.

“Jackson-ah! Jackson, please, breathe. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” It wasn’t the jaw of an orca, but a human arm that was holding him afloat by the waist. Jackson, feeling like he had coughed up his lungs, turned his head and was eye to eye with human Jaebum. “I’ve got you”, he repeated.

“You found me”, Jackson managed to say, voice raspy and barely there.

“I need you to kick, okay? Keep yourself up.” It took all the willpower Jackson had to get his legs to move. “Good. I’m going to change back, okay? Just grab onto me and I’ll take you back to land.”

There was nothing scarier than the thought of Jaebum letting go. “Please don’t leave me.”

Jaebum’s stern face softened and he shook his head. “Never. Now, keep yourself up.”

Jackson did as he was told, and swallowed his fear when Jaebum let go and disappeared below. A few seconds later an orca appeared next to Jackson. Relief flooding through him, Jackson grabbed the floppy dorsal fin and scrambled onto Jaebum’s back, tied hands looped around the fin. They were off, cutting through the waves, with Jaebum being careful to keep Jackson’s head above the surface. Another orca was swimming next to them, the one Jackson had seen first, but only now that he felt safe did he realize it was Bambam.

It must have been an eternity when they reached land, even though it was still dark. The lights of the harbour were stark in the night, and when Jackson deemed it close enough he slipped off Jaebum’s back, and quickly there was an arm around him again and Jaebum speaking in a low voice.

“Almost there. You can walk here now, it’s shallow enough”, he said and Jackson righted himself, finding sand underneath his feet. They staggered up to the shore, Jackson leaning heavily on Jaebum. He could hear Bambam walking behind them, also in his human form.

Then there was a shout from up ahead, but Jackson had reached the shore and he fell down on his knees despite Jaebum’s support, and he was too happy to be out of the water to look up until the running steps had reached them.

“What happened?!” It was Youngjae, and then Mark skidded to a stop in front of Jackson and crouched down. Jaebum had a protective arm around Jackson’s shoulders, but Mark ignored him as he took Jackson’s bound hands in his. “Are you okay? Who did this?”

Jackson had to swallow a couple of times before he could answer. “It was the owner of the aquarium. He wanted to kill me, make it look like it was Jaebum.”

Mark glanced at Jaebum. “How did he know you were here? And does anyone have a knife?”

“He probably saw the video of Jackson riding JB”, Jaebum answered. Youngjae handed over a pocket knife to Mark, who carefully cut the zip tie. Jackson winced out of pain and allowed Mark and Jaebum to help him to his feet.

“We have to catch him before he escapes”, Jackson said, feet still a bit unsteady and thighs shaking from exhaustion. “The boat wasn’t that big, it will have to dock somewhere close by.”

“There is a private harbour ten minutes from here”, Youngjae said. “I’m going to call Yugyeom and Jinyoung. We’ve been looking for you for half an hour, after Yugyeom found your backpack on the trail and there was no sight of you.” His eyes scanned over Jaebum and Bambam, dripping wet and naked. “Why aren’t you wearing any clothes? How did you find him?”

“We’ll explain later”, Jackson said. “Now we need to catch them.”

“I’ll go straight to the harbour”, Bambam said and took a step backwards. He glanced at Jaebum and asked, “are you coming with me?”

Jaebum shook his head, grip tightening on Jackson’s shoulder. Bambam nodded and turned around, disappearing in the waves.

“Later”, Jackson said before Mark had a chance to ask. While Youngjae spoke to Jinyoung on the phone, they walked to the cabin. They agreed to meet at Jinyoung’s truck, but Mark was adamant that Jackson change into dry clothes. They found a pair of jeans and a shirt for Jaebum as well, and then ran to the truck. Yugyeom hugged Jackson tightly before they climbed into the back. Jinyoung had already called the police, and everyone listened attentively as Jackson recounted what had happened as truthfully as he could.

They made it to the private harbour before the police. Jackson spotted the owner’s ship at the end of the dock. The three men were standing around a black rover, the henchmen busy switching the back tyre. They looked up when Jinyoung braked right next to them.

“Hey!” Jackson shouted and jumped down, almost falling over before he recovered his balance. The owner’s face went white and there was no trace of a victorious smirk. “I told you JB would never hurt me.”

Before anyone could react, Jaebum strode over to the owner and punched him square in the jaw. The hit was hard enough to force the owner to take a few steps back, and Jaebum followed him, shoulders wide and towering over the other man.

“If you ever touch him again, I will kill you”, he growled. In a few steps, Jackson was by his side and put an arm on his.

“He’s going to be in prison for a long time”, Jackson said. “He won’t have the opportunity to hurt anyone anymore.”

At that moment, they heard the sirens of the police cars, and two vehicles sped into the harbour area. Youngjae waved his arms, but everyone else stayed focused on the three men to make sure they didn’t try escaping. The man who had been driving the car raised his arms immediately, but the other kept glancing at the boat. Jackson took a step to block his way, and spotted Bambam, crouching by the dock. He put his thumbs up and Jackson could relax. The police were here, and Jaebum was safe and he himself was alive.

 

The owner and his thugs were packed into the police cars, and Jinyoung took Jackson, Jaebum and Mark to the police station to give their statements. Jackson recounted how he had been attacked, thrown into the sea and how JB the orca had saved him, taken him to shore. Jaebum was calm as ever as he explained how he had been out for a midnight swim when he spotted Jackson in the water and helped him to the beach. Mark took over, telling the police about the backpack and the whole story behind the owner’s revenge. Jinyoung confirmed what he could, then drove them back to the cabin.

Yugyeom, Youngjae and Bambam who had been given some clothes were all waiting in the tiny living room. Jackson’s wrists had been bandaged at the police station, and as he sat down on the sofa between Jaebum and Yugyeom, he touched them gingerly. Bambam started explaining how he had slashed the tyres of the rover so the owner couldn’t escape before the police arrived. A cup of steaming tea was pressed into Jackson’s hands, and Jaebum’s arm was draped over his shoulders. Feeling warm and safe and completely exhausted, it didn’t take long before Jackson was lulled asleep by the steady conversation of his friends.


	10. Epilogue: Getting By

The clinking of the graffiti bottle when Jackson shook it was a familiar sound. He used to associate it with dark alleys and messy tags made in a hurry, but this time he had been allowed to take his time. Someone was actually paying him for this, he thought and chuckled, taking a few steps back to inspect his work.

He had been asked to cover the bleak grey wall with something and when Jackson suggested this, the Director had given her permission immediately. Now the painting was one of the first things the visitors saw as they drove up to the marine centre. Over the past week, Jackson had started with the ocean and when it dried, painted in Jinyoung’s boat and a pod of orcas. One of them had a curved dorsal fin.

Jackson shook the bottle and stepped closer to spray a few more lines over the back of an orca. He hummed as he worked, but he could still hear and recognize the approaching steps. With a smile, he turned to look at Jaebum, whose name tag swung around his neck. Sunglasses perched on his nose, hair slicked back and wearing clothes they’d bought a few weeks ago, he looked breathtaking. Jackson leaned up for a kiss, then put his head on Jaebum’s shoulder to look at his finished work.

“What do you think?”

“Not bad”, Jaebum answered. He had his arm around Jackson’s waist, fingers stroking the skin over Jackson’s hip bone. “Are you ready to get lunch? The others are waiting.” Jackson nodded and gathered quickly up his things, then threw the bag over his shoulder and skipped a few steps ahead of Jaebum.

“Well, what’s taking you so long?” he teased and grinned back at Jaebum, who laughed and caught up with Jackson with two long strides.

“Just enjoying the view”, he said and gave Jackson’s backside a squeeze.

“I liked you better when you were an orca”, Jackson said with a mock pout and swatted away the intruding hand. It settled on his hip instead and there he allowed it to stay.

Jinyoung, Youngjae and Bambam were sitting at their usual table in the staff cafeteria. Bambam wasn’t officially a member of the staff, but everyone had grown used to his easy presence. Dr Lee smiled a hello at Jackson and Jaebum as they passed her. Jaebum, who had turned out to be even better with orcas than Jackson, had been hired as her assistant two weeks earlier. This allowed Jackson more time to get to know the marine centre itself and Director Min had given him responsibility of the tourist tours, in addition to the smaller things he helped with around the place. Each Monday he was allowed to join Jinyoung and Jaebum on the boat as they checked the pods nearby.

“I just talked with Yugyeom”, Bambam announced when they sat down. His bowl of ramen was empty and he waved his phone in the air as he talked. “They’ll be here after six on Friday.”

“I know”, Jackson said and took a sip of his water. “Mark told me.” After the incident with the aquarium owner Mark and Yugyeom had returned to the city. The dance studio was doing well, and they made time once a month to come out to the coast and sleep on the couch in Jackson and Jaebum’s cottage. Sometimes Jackson would travel to them instead. Most of those times Jaebum would join him.

“He can’t wait to come swimming with me”, Bambam said with a grin. Youngjae laughed loudly at that. Surprisingly, when Jaebum and Bambam really revealed who they were, Jinyoung had been the first to believe them. Yugyeom and Youngjae had wanted to see it with their own eyes first; Yugyeom convinced it was a prank and Youngjae convinced they should be locked up in a mental facility.

The truth had been forced out of Jackson when he told Mark that he was moving in with Jaebum. Mark had questioned it, pointing out that they had only known each other for a few weeks and that Jaebum, for all that they knew, was homeless. After Jackson took him down to the beach and showed him JB becoming Jaebum, he’d been too speechless to protest any longer.

“Just remember to be careful”, Jinyoung said and wiped his mouth. “I need to get back to the boat. A mechanic is coming over to look at the engine. I’ll see you guys later.” Youngjae got up as well, in a hurry to get to his transcripts and maps. Lately, Bambam had been wanting to learn to surf and he asked Jackson about boards and explained things he had seen on videos. Jackson tried to help, but he didn’t know a lot about surfing, and Jaebum’s hand on his thigh was distracting. Jackson glanced up at Jaebum, whose focus was on the food, but a small smile was playing on his lips. Everything about Jaebum was distracting, to be honest.

“Ugh, gross”, Bambam squealed and stood up. Jaebum looked at Jackson with a laugh. “Keep your lovey-dovey comments to yourself, please.” He left with hurried steps and Jackson collapsed into Jaebum’s side with laughter. He hadn’t meant to say it out loud, but he didn’t regret it either, not when Jaebum pressed a kiss against his forehead.

Sometimes it all became too much for Jackson. He would sneak out during the night and walk down to the docks and look out over the ocean. He would think about his friends, about his job, about his boyfriend. It made his toes curl and a blush rise on his cheeks. _His boyfriend_. And every time, just as it was starting to get too cold, a blanket would be draped over his shoulder and Jaebum would sit down next to him and they would wait for the rising sun together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it goes! In honour of Jackson's first solo release, the epilogue of this story with the happy ending it (and he) deserves!
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has taken the time to leave kudos, comments or even just reading through the whole thing :* I am grateful for all the positive response this weird project got and sort of sad to see it go. Kisses to all of you guys and lots of love! And a special shout out to my beta and emotional support, who gave me gif reactions while she read that cheered me up (and who also made the pic that I'll link below) <3
> 
>  
> 
> If you really liked this story, go and give it a reblog on [tumblr](http://madhattermatadore.tumblr.com/post/162137890966/a-special-case-by-thetamburlaine-jackson-breaks) to share it with your friends ^_^

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://thetamburlaine.tumblr.com/)


End file.
